


Photography of Hallucination [Oikawa Tooru x Iwaizumi Hajime : IwaOi]

by LazyChaChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyChaChan/pseuds/LazyChaChan
Summary: Oikawa Tooru who was smiling brightly like he used to, but not as much when he saw a sight seeing image he wished he could take a photograph at.
Relationships: IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haikyuu Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Haikyuu+Fandom).



> Honestly I am really disappointed on how short this is, but I am contented with the outcome.
> 
> This is just a 3 am thought of angst. Enjoy!

_Oikawa waking up from the sound of his alarm clock, he yawned out from bed and stretching his body out of tiredness._

_Continuing his daily routine faster than usual, he was exited for what today is about to give him._

_Taking his breakfast and jogging back up to his room to grab a specific item he cherished the most._

_“There you are!” He exclaimed while grabbing the camera under a pile of his clothes._

_Humming the tune in his head and skipping out of the house, he smiled and grinned at everything beautiful he sees._

_Reaching for a place he spent time the most, he took a photograph of two flowers that was alone in a middle of a grassy mountain._

_From up there he could see the lovely view of his town._

_Looking behind him he saw a tree. Not as surprising you might think but you’re wrong, the tree Oikawa was about to take a picture of was a line of his memories and cherished them up until today._

_Steeping backwards to photograph the whole tree, he peeked his eye on the camera hole not expecting what he saw through it._

_Tears running down his cheek that he didn’t bother at all. Smiling brightly at the sight seeing image he saw right before his eyes._

_“H-Hajime?” He asked through sobs._

_“C’mon Toruu, smile!” He exclaimed while sticking out his camera phone._

_Smiling back at the Happy, Cheerful, Long Dead Husband of Oikawa. He replied…_

_“I am smiling! Can you see it from up there, Hajime?_


	2. First

Back to where everything was perfect and how Oikawa wished it stayed like that, It was white Christmas, snowing like heavy rain outside had filled the parking lot with a pool of snow. Oikawa snuggled up to Iwaizumi as close as he could to get the warmth he wanted to have, and Iwaizumi who noticed from his sleep pulled Oikawa in closer. The sudden action of sweetness caused Oikawa to look up at his sleeping husband or what so he thought,he playfully punched Iwaizumi in the chest and chuckled.

"Hajime! You could have told me that you were awake" Oikawa fumed.

"I didn't want to ruin this moment" 

Those words that was casually said by Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a flushed face, Iwaizumi seeing his husband slowly turning into a tomato he chuckled and placed circles behind his back. "Hey, Hajime" Oikawa said while Iwaizumi replied with a soft groan.

"Did you mean it when you said you'll love me till death do us apart?"

Iwaizumi who was now fully awake from his sleep due to Oikawa's question made him sit up. "What? Of course I do" He immediately replied. Oikawa facing his Husband from the bed had tears running from his eyes down to his cheeks. "I'm glad you do" Oikawa said in between his sobs.

"W-why are you crying?" Iwaizumi who was completely worried made Oikawa sit up and gave him a comfortable hug.

"I don't know... I'm just happy I guess" Oikawa who was now under the embrace of his husband made his sob turn to hiccups. 

"What happened....?" Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa's ear.

"Nothing really, just a dream"

"Do... do you wanna talk about it?"

"No... It's fine"

Iwaizumi who completely understood the situation carried Oikawa to the kitchen. "H-Hajime!?" Oikawa said in shock. "I have something for you" He said while running through chuckles. Oikawa who was on his back gripped closer to him thinking he might fall, but the chances of the happening were as close as zero. Reaching the kitchen Iwaizumi placed his Husband down in the softest way possible before taking out a paper bag filled with milk bread. The scent Oikawa had smelled made his tears fade quickly like a cheetah would run. Oikawa who tried to grab the paper bag from Iwaizumi pulled away.

"Huh, so the milk bread makes your tears go away and not me? Marry the milk bread instead" 

"What? Why? Are you jealous? HA! HAJIME IS JEALOUS! SERIOUSLY? OVER MILK BREAD?" 

"I'm not!"

"Are to!"

Oikawa who was laughing and clenching his stomach made Iwaizumi join his laughing outburst as well. In the end Oikawa managed to gab the paper bag filled with his favorite food and pulled one out. Iwaizumi who was seeing Oikawa happy like this was enough for him, he didn't need anything else besides him and only him. Oikawa who finally swallowed the last bite of his milk bread looked at Iwaizumi.

"What?" Oikawa asked while grabbing another milk bread from the paper bag.

"How about you Tooru, do you love till death do us apart?" 

Oikawa who was supposed to take another bite stopped himself and gazed at Iwaizumi's eyes. "What? Of course not!" Oikawa replied and chewing another bite of his milk bread. Iwaizumi who was slightly confused and hurt caused him to stand up and go to their room. And as he was about to, Oikawa finished his sentence.

"Why would I love you till death, when I can love you forever Hajime?"

Stopping in his tracks he turned around "Oh my god Tooru stop playing like that, that nearly gave me a heart attack"

Oikawa took a bite from his milk bread."Hehe, but I'm serious! I will love you forever and there will be no such thing as 'Ti'll death do us apart'"

Placing his food down, he hopped to Iwaizumi and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Parting the two Iwaizumi just didn't seem to have enough so he pulled Oikawa in closer but this time it fell into of a more passionate kiss. Iwaizumi's hands onto his Oikawa's waist and Oikawa's were over his husband's shoulders. Exchanging tongues with one another and giving a small smile in between the kiss gave Iwaizumi butterflies in his stomach just like back in their high school days.

"Hm? is Hajime not contented with a chaste kiss like that?" Clearly Oikawa was teasing his Husband like he used to, but Iwaizumi wanted to play with him as well.

"So what if I'm not?" Iwaizumi who was walking to Oikawa closer leading them onto a wall, and by here Oikawa knew he pulled the trigger. "What are you gonna do?" Oikawa asked managing not to speak through stutters. "What am I gonna do? Something that'll satisfy me with more than just a kiss" And by there, they departed the night enjoying each others presence. 

Moans struck the air, with kisses all over. The two enjoying themselves and getting drained onto the bed. Bringing the blanket over the two of them covering each others body and snuggle up with each other.

"I didn't think we'd come this far Hajime! I merely teased you!"

"And that's what you get for teasing me, simple"

"Now how am I supposed to continue with work tomorrow?!"

"Just take an excuse and you'll be fine..... or come with me in the hospital tomorrow"

Oikawa looked up to his Husband just like before piercing him with a worried look but Iwaizumi was already half asleep not noticing Oikawa's actions.

"Hospital? Why? Are you hurt? Are you sick perhaps?"

"I'm not don't worry, Just a monthly check up"

"Really?"

"Mhm"

"Alright then, I'm coming with you... just to make sure you're okay..." The second phrase that Oikawa said was more of a mumble, Iwaizumi who asked what did he say in the couple half but he responded with a simple 'good night' and head off to sleep.

* * *

"Wahhhh it's so cold" Oikawa complained while rubbing his hands together to create fiction and warmth. Iwaizumi who noticed grabbed one of Oikawa's hand and placed it into his pocket, the soft, comfortable heat that Oikawa had felt made him relieve in warmth.

Walking from the bus stop they finally arrived in Hospital, Stepping inside Oikawa felt a weird vibe that surrounded him, he brushed it off and just amplified it that he was just nervous.

"You wait here, I'll be back quickly once the doctor finishes to check on me"

"Alright"

He took the command of Iwaizumi and sat on the provided chairs beside the door, Before Iwaizumi went in, he gave Oikawa a soft smile and Oikawa returned with a thumbs up. Oikawa waited... and waited.. and waited... but there were no signs that Iwaizumi would be coming out anytime soon, Grabbing his phone and checking the time, it had been at least an hour ever since he stepped in the doctors office.

_Why the hell is he taking so long?_ Oikawa mumbled.

Standing up and stretching his body Iwaizumi finally went out. "I'm sorry, did you wait long?" "Nope! Not at all", While walking through the exit Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi needs to tell him something but he can't just point out what, However the only thing he knew is that this is not going to be as fun. Step by step Oikawa's curiosity grew, eager to know what it was, He finally got full of himself and asked Iwaizumi in somewhat of a stern and stotic voice.

"Hajime, I believe you want to tell me something?" Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks and looked at Oikawa slightly.... Nervous? 

"I didn't think you'd be able to find out this soon. I was planning to tell you later on but I guess I can't anymore" Iwaizumi's soft, calming presence became into something like a terror of life.

"T-Then, tell me!" Oikawa who was obviously trembling in fear; shaking through tears. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa and pulled him into his presence.

"Tooru, I'm so sorry... But I'm..." Iwaizumi who didn't finish his sentence wrapped his arms around Oikawa tighter, by this Oikawa immediately knew what he was going to say, Escaping the embrace of Iwaizumi he saw him... Crying... Which rarely happens.

"N...no... Don't tell me you're.... Dying?" Oikawa can't bare it any longer when his husband lightly nod from his question. Oikawa ran as fast as he could towards their house and Iwaizumi chased Oikawa behind yelling out his name. The only thing that he could hear was nothing but the words that surrounded his head

_Hajime is dying..._

_\- - - - - - - - - - -_

"Tooru open the door..."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FACE YOU WHEN YOU'RE DYING!" Oikawa who screamed his lungs out from the inside of their room.

Iwaizumi sighed and slightly made his voice louder for Oikawa to hear clearly. "I have... CJD... I only have an estimated amount of time, 7 months. And... it doesn't have a cure"

_Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease (CJD) is a rapidly progressive, invariably fatal neurodegenerative disorder believed to be caused by an abnormal isoform of a cellular glycoprotein known as the prion protein. No cure existed but can be controlled, deaths with CJD is 100% happening._

Iwaizumi slid down his body beside the door, his legs slightly curled up to his chest and shed tears. Grabbing his head, the door opened slowly, looking up to see his beautiful husband, Oikawa sat down with him and gave him a hug that Iwaizumi gladly accepted.

They stayed like that till the sun set and the night sky appeared. The two were sleeping peacefully, their backs on the wall, and Oikawa's head resting on Iwaizumi's shoulder. Iwaizumi flickered his eyes and noticed they were on the floor, looking at his right he saw his Husband sleeping on to his shoulder. Smiling at the sight seeing image, Iwaizumi reached the camera that was on a small table located just beside him. Turning it on and positioning it to Oikawa's sleeping face he took a picture by pressing the shutter button, due to the shutter sound Oikawa woke up and Iwaizumi quickly hid the camera on his side.

"Good morning" Iwaizumi greeted.

"G.... Good morning" Oikawa replied while using his dominant hand to rub his eye.

"Well it's not really morning anymore, did you sleep well?" Oikawa nods and stood up to get a stretch.

"I'll go prepare dinner!" Oikawa exclaimed while skipping to the kitchen.

"You can cook?"

"I'm not your husband for nothing Hajime"

Iwaizumi chuckling made Oikawa happy, seeing Iwaizumi like this might be the last time he could see that adoring smile of his. "Hajime! Can you smile for me again?" Oikawa favored while pulling his phone out, "What?" Iwaizumi who was now ready to run stood up quickly, "Oh Common just a picture!" Oikawa who was now chasing Iwaizumi laughed. Iwaizumi eventually gave up as it was exhausting from running around the house.

"Okay okay fine, just once" He finally agreed and took a drink from his cup of water.

"Great! Now sm-" Before Oikawa could finish his sentence Iwaizumi grabbed him up close pulling him near. "I didn't agree just to be taken alone" Oikawa pouted and pulled the camera up, seeing their faces smiling Oikawa quickly tapped the shutter button and celebrated. "I'm going to print this out and hang it in the room!" "Do whatever you do".

**Author's Note:**

> Are you sobbing? Let's shed tears with each other,s shall we?


End file.
